characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Aggregor
Aggregor is the main antagonist of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He made his first appearance in the episode Fame. Background Not much is known about Aggregor. All that is really known is that he wanted to obtain unlimited power. To do this Aggregor kidnapped and absorbed the powers of five aliens before going after 'The Ultimate Prize'. Powers and Abilities * Absorption: Aggregor is able to absorb any form of matter or energy. He is even able to completely absorb a living thing in the span of a few seconds. * Enhanced Strength: '''Even before absorbing the Andromeda Aliens he was still strong enough to smash the roof of a building. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: Aggregor was able to outsmart the plumbers twice and was able to get the protagonists to do his work for him. Equipment * Spear: Aggregor's weapon of choice before absorbing the Andromeda aliens. It can be used to stab people and Aggregor can spin it fast enough to deflect mana projectiles. ** Energy Blasts: Aggregor can use the spear to send out blasts of energy. This energy is particularly effective against "electro-manipulative sepecies". ** Telekinesis: '''Aggregor can also use the spear to lift heavy objects such as rubble. Alternate Form Ultimate Aggregor After absorbing the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor gained a much bigger set of abilities. Ultimate Aggregor possessed much greater strength, speed and durability and with his added abilities he become nigh-unstoppable. * '''Electrokiniesis: '''Ultimate Aggregor has full control of electricity and can send out electrical blasts that can nearly destroy a person's nervous system * '''Radioactive Laser Blasts: Ultimate Aggregor is able to send out radioactive laser blasts that could easily destroy a hydraulic press * Bubble Shield: Ultimate Aggregor can summon a bubble shield that can protect him from devastating attacks such as dozens of missiles being fired at him. * Pressurized Water Jets: Ultimate Aggregor can send out pressurized water blasts to attack his opponent. * Aerokiniesis: Using the holes in his chest Ultimate Aggregor can create a temporary vacuum to push his opponents away. Aggregor can also create blasts of condensed air to attack his opponent * Enhanced Strength: Ultimate Aggregor can easily punch the ground hard enough to send out a shockwave. * Invulnerability: Aggregor was able to tank being slammed into multiple buildings without feeling a thing. * Mana Immunity: Ultimate Aggregor is completely unaffected by magical attacks. Feats Strength * Effortlessly destroyed a roof of a building * Has slammed both Kevin and Ra'ad into the wall so hard that the wall actually began to tear away. * Ultimate Aggregor effortlessly defeated Humungousaur with one punch * Said punch was enough to create a shockwave that levelled nearby buildings. * His laser blasts were enough to destroy a hydraulic press Speed * Went from Ledgerdomain to the Perplexahedron (which is in a completely different dimension and galaxy) in the span of minutes (though the 3 pieces of the map of infinity may have helped). * Was easily able to get from Pisccius' core to space in the span of less than a minute. Durability * His bubble shield tanked dozens of missiles as well as a high intensity laser beam. * Tanked being thrown through multiple buildings, a car being thrown on him and a house being used as a projectile to send him through more houses. * Tanked a garage sized explosion in his base form. * Took laser blasts to the face like a boss. Skill * Has defeated Ben and his team multiple times. * Defeated 2 Ben 10's at once * Outsmarted the plumbers twice * Manipulated Ben's Team into doing all the hard work to get to the Map of Infinity before he stepped in to steal them. * Gathered the Andromeda aliens twice before absorbing them * Gathered all 4 pieces of the Map of Infinity * Has never been defeated by Ben. Weaknesses *Too reliant on his spear. *Vulnerable to mana-based attacks in his base form. *Vulnerable to having his powers absorbed. *While Aggregor can absorb the powers of other life forms, he can only use the absorbed power at 10% efficiency. *While his base form was more than a match for Kevin, Gwen and AmpFibian, its still rather featless. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Spear Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Completed Profiles Category:North American Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Pure Evil